


Pampering You

by Saraste



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Gilrls indulging in each other, girl doing another girl on a bed, how to tag?, sansaery, somewhat modern au'ish, that's it that's the whole ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery likes to pamper Sansa when they're in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pampering You

 

Margaery kissed Sansa possessively, putting her whole soul into the act, her fingers curled into Sansa's hair, making her want to moan, to beg, to move her hips and…

 

But she had not need to beg, for Margaery always gave her exactly what she wanted, what she _needed_ , oh so desperately.

 

What Sansa needed was fingers on her,  _in her_ , touching, caressing, coaxing, turning her into a shuddering mess right on the crisp fresh sheets she was laying on.

 

“Margaery,” she sighed, lost in herself as clever, wicked fingers finally found their mark, as both their bodies writhed, as sheets rustled, the blood pumping in Sansa's ears drowning all other sound out.

 

Margaery's fingers and mouth brought Sansa to her completion sooner rather than later, giving her exactly what she wanted precisely where she wanted it, while  Sansa sobbed Margaery's name like a benediction  as her back bowed and she tumbled over the edge .

 

She lay, indulgently lazing in her afterglow as Margaery brought herself to orgasm, her pretty head laid on Sansa's still quivering thigh, fingers pressing and rubbing fervently. Sansa's fingers were idly petting Margaery's dishevelled hair, murmuring encouragement, telling her how good it had been.  It might have been those words, more than anything, which brought Margaeryt to a glorious finish.

 

In moments, they were laying side by side, a sated Margaery having joined Sansa at the top of the bed, draping herself over her fiery-haired paramour. 

 

“I love when you do that, when you tell me how good it was, after you've let me pamper you,” Margaery confessed in a sleepy murmur. 

 

“I love you too,” Sansa answered.


End file.
